He Loved Her Laughter
by lgardne6
Summary: Believe in the lesser told love stories. Because sometimes growing up is all it takes to discover the you are in love with someone who was there all along, and that it's a love worth fighting for.kibasaku
1. A Secret Love

Sometimes growing up is all it takes to grow closer and find yourself in falling in love.

Disclaimer- I, like all of you, do not own Naruto much to my own dismay. If I did, I would throw myself a party and stop the filler arc of doom from lasting until spring. This is also my debut fan fiction...be gentle... without further ado i give you..."He Loved Her Laughter Ch.1"

* * *

Laughter. 

Such a simple thing. This adventurous shinobi knew about laughter. He had a good life and many constant companions. He heard laughter often. But it was her laughter that made his breath hitch in his chest. It made him want to hold her close and never let her go.

It had been subtle at first. But as time went by, her laughter had placed a spell over him. During their numerous missions, the handsome shinobi began to seek the kunoichi's company just to be near her laughter.

It was during those times that he discovered her presence could calm him even if she wasn't laughing. It was the million and one other things she did that fascinated him. Her quirks consumed his thoughts all day and well into the night.

Tonight was one of those nights. He smiled lazily as he thought about what the dawn would bring. Tomorrow he would leave for a mission with a large team and she would be in it. He smiled lazily as his dreams greeted him and they were always dreams of her. Those little things that set her apart played like a movie in his mind.

He saw her …she was humming while she cooked the fish he had caught over an open fire. The image faded and she was leaning against a tree. She nibbled her lower lip while she was deep in thought. The day faded into night and he saw her heavenly outline under the stars. The lilt in her voice when she told him goodnight from her spot on the forest floor intoxicated him. It made him inch his sleeping bag secretly closer to her. The sun rose and her disheveled hair looked cute as she tried to fix it before he saw it. His dreams had been wonderfully sweet like this since he had first begun to draw close to her.

His dream-filled memories came to an unwanted halt as his alarm clock screeched. He yanked the cord out of the wall silencing the infernal racket. He pulled himself out of bed and roused his roommate by ruffling his hair. They began to get ready to the mission. He double checked his gear and locked their apartment. He finished the rest of his breakfast as he walked towards the villages gates. His roommate followed right by his side like any best friend would.

He drew near to the edge of the city and paused seeing the object of his unspoken affection. She was sitting against the stone gates. His secret love was busy reading a scroll. He watched her with interest as she shook her head for no reason. She abruptly stopped as she felt his presence near her.

Her angelic eyes were shining when she looked at up at him. She wore a slight blush on her face. A gentle smile played its way across her features and then she giggled slightly. She looked away quickly and pretended to be completely fascinated by her scroll again. The youthful nin mused, 'I wonder what that was all about.'

* * *

Well guys there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.. I am trying to keep things interesting. Please R&R! 

-lgardne6


	2. The Mission Begins

To my four wonderful reviewers….. Thank you SO much. Crystalazer, Hersheys Rocks, and Maiden of the Dark Light I really appreciate your support. And Uzamaki-Girl, I will reveal their identities before all is said and done. Without further ado, here is chapter two.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Mission Begins

She flung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the gates of Konoha. A few members of the team were already there. She greeted her childhood friends and sat to wait on the rest of the team. It was a mix of ANBU and jounin so she was not required to wear her usual mask. The petite ANBU gingerly pulled out the scroll she had received the night before. It was an A-ranked retrieval mission. A young boy had been kidnapped from the edges of Konoha two days ago. 'This will be dangerous' She thought.

A tinge of worry settled over the young woman. She began to bite at her lower lip as she thought about the safety of her comrades. There was one who seemed to have dug his way into her heart. Over their years as shinobis, they had grown steadily closer. She began to daydream about the gorgeous nin.

He was a bit loud at times but he had matured nicely from their gennin days. He had wonderful instincts and his loyalty to his team never wavered. He had become an excellent ANBU.

He had developed in more ways than one since their academy days. He was a bit taller than her and his build had become very muscular. His features were inviting and he was undeniably handsome.

'You are a shinobi of Konoha,' she told herself. 'Calm down. Conceal your emotions.' 'That would be so much easier if he didn't consume my every thought. After all he is strong and handsome and ….' She caught herself headed towards another daydream just in time to stop it. She shook her head quickly to clear her mind. 'Just shake it off.'

She had begun to feel a blush rise in her cheeks. It only worsened when she felt the ANBU of her dreams approaching. She looked up and saw him with another team member beside him.

She saw a befuddled look on his face as he gazed at her. She smiled and could help but let a small giggle escape her lips. He just looked so cute when he was confused. She looked away quickly to avoid being completely overcome by his very presence and attempted to focus her attention on her scroll.

Her little charade didn't last long. Within a few moments the team had assembled and the squad captain announced their departure. She skillfully maneuvered her way to his side as they began to run through the trees. They were exchanging glance which soon led to a friendly conversation. It was simple small talk about the weather and their mission. Anything but what was burning just under their skin.

"…well I'm glad to know that your roommate is doing so well. You seem to be good partners. I'm happy for you."

"The three of us could make quite a team. You've grow into a very powerful kunoichi."

"Arigato. Your training seems to have paid off as well."

She blushed madly at his compliment. Pretending to have an itch on her temple she tried to hide the evidence of his effects on her. A grin appeared on his face when he saw the tint on her cheeks. He decided to try and change the subject. He thought their mission would be a safe topic.

"It looks like fearless leader has us protecting the retrieval group on the way home."

"From the mission scroll, it sounds like it isn't anything the squad can't handle. However it still has the potential to be very dangerous."

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. Besides it shouldn't be much more than a spar based on the information we received."

"Don't forget a shinobi should never underestimate the enem-"

She fell silent as the squad's captain gave the signal to assume their formation. They approached a small fortress deep in the center of the woods. The larger unit entered the citadel undetected and would return in a matter of minutes. The duo helped secure the perimeter and waited for the retrieval team to return with the boy.

In the deafening silence, he heard her shift into a battle stance. He suddenly became very aware of the abrupt change in the chakra level in the surrounding brush. The enter perimeter team tensed as the sensed the return of the retrieval team. He heard her gasp and then…

Then it all came crashing down with a vengeance like angry sea. One thought flashed through their minds...ambush.

* * *

Ha. I am the most evil person but I am okay with that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R:) 


	3. Fighting To Survive

**CHAPTER 3 –FIGHTING TO SURVIVE**

Some Warm fuzzies for the lovelies that wrote me reviews.

**LunaForest**- The fact that you (among others) couldn't identify the characters made me smiles. That is a very big compliment to me since that was my goal. I really wanted to say thank you.  
**Moonlight-reveries** – Thank you. I think it is kinda nice too ( and I am trying very hard so I am glad to know you like it.)  
**Uzamaki-Girl** – Thank you for reviewing both chapters. Your continued support has encouraged me to spend a great deal of time on my story rather than my accounting homework.  
**Littlesista** (aka band nerd) - I know…I am AMAZIN. No, I'm not pompous; this review was from my real little sister. I love you band nerd/lima bean. Call me.  
**Crystalazer – **Thank you for your second review and the constructive criticism. I'll pass it on to my editors. They help to keep me in check.

I'm very sorry for the delay. Fight scenes give me a bit of trouble and when you throw in college life with two exams, things get a little off schedule. (not to mention over three intense hours with my editing team) After much slaving, Chapter 3 is up and ready. And I just might let a secret slip before all is said and done. It's something I'm sure y'all are _dying_ to know. smirks and cackles

* * *

Kunais were connecting all over the forest as it became a fierce battleground. Sundown was approaching as the shinobi fought to protect the child. The retrieval team had been scattered in an instant when the ambush fell. The secret lovers prepared for battle on opposite side of a clearing. 

The boy's kidnappers came into view. The garb they wore told her they were bandits. She pierced one of them through the heart. His body dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. With a clear path before her, she was able to see the small boy was now clinging to a young jounin. The kunoichi's focus narrowed as she saw the danger that approached the boy and his jounin guardian.

The jounin drew his kunai to defend himself and the boy. While fiercely engaged with the opponent in front of him, the jounin did not sense the enemy approaching from behind. The graceful ANBU appeared in a flash between the rouge nin and the boy's protector. His kunai hit her as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kawarimi no Jutsu," she hissed from behind the foe as she snapped his neck. His lifeless form sank to the forest floor. She looked up to see that the enemies' backup was arriving.

Soon they were surrounded. She analyzed the situation. She turned to the jounin knowing what needed to be done in order for the mission to succeed. She spoke to the jounnin in a hushed voice, "We have to get the boy out. I'll create an opening. When I do, run and don't look back." The enemy began to inch closer as the young jounin failed to act. "Let me stay and fight" he argued. She growled at his response, "Take the boy! Hide him then send backup! That is an order."

She scanned the enemies' formation and found a section that was only two men deep. She threw a volley of several shuriken at the formation's weak spot. Her opponents dodged the projectiles creating the desired opening. The jounin snatched up the boy and sprinted through the gap into the trees. "Katon: Karyuu Endan" she shouted. She exhaled a wall of flames to cover their escape. She was stalling. 'That should have bought him enough time to hide the boy in a safe place,' she thought.

Her skills were impressive but only her agility had kept her safe from the sheer number of opponents that filled the forest. 'I can't keep dodging these many attacks forever. I need to end this,' she thought. An arrow pierced her thigh and deeply lodged itself into the bone. She winced in pain. Avoiding the onslaught of attacks would now be impossible.

For a second she allowed the excruciating pain to consume her. A second was all her enemies needed. A kunai brushed her face and a large fist slammed into her gut sending her backwards. She cried out as she smashed into a towering tree with a powerful impact.

* * *

At the edge of the clearing, he blocked the punches thrown by his opponent. He leapt into the air and forcefully brought his knee down onto the bandit's back. A loud crack resonated as the broken man crumpled to the ground. His worry was mounting as he scanned the forest try to find her. It was then that he heard something that chilled his blood…her cry. 

His eyes followed the sound. Her body crashed into a tree, rebounded slightly and slid to the ground. She had fresh cut from a kunai across her cheek. His eyes flashed with rage as he saw the arrow lodged in her leg. She was trapped. 'Oh god,' his mind shouted. He opened his mouth and began to yell her name.

* * *

The injured kunoichi was cornered, unable to run. Without proper use of her legs, she fought the only other way she could think of. She began a using a series of hand seals but before she could finish his voice was calling her. Her heart skipped as his handsome figure stood in front of her. 

His eyes were filled with determination as his rage consumed him. He would not let these nin who hurt her survive. They would never hurt her again. He would annihilate them all in order to keep her safe. "No one hurts her and lives," he growled.

He attacked the enemies like a savage beast. It was a violent style of fighting that was wild and unpredictable. 'Ten left...' he mentally noted. He was taking almost as much damage as he was dishing out to his foe. He received a laceration on his calf from a man as he delivered the killing blow. 'Eight left.' A shuriken was embedded in his shoulder. His injuries were not important; her safety was all that mattered to him. He had used all his kunai and shuriken and was now using just his taijutsu and techniques. He felt his blood flowing but refused to stop. 'Six left…' Cuts littered his skin. He had to protect her, so he continued to fight with his wounds open and flowing. 'Four.' His clothes were soaked with the blood from the kunais in his body and the dead assassins that littered the ground. Finally the attacks stopped coming and he saw some of his allies.

He panted and relaxed his stance when he realized that the only one left in their part of the woods were his friends. She remained at the base of the tree. Her leg was bleeding steadily. Her eyes glistened with tears as she stared at him. A look of dread washed over her face. It was then that he noticed the kunai lodged in his chest. His adrenaline was slowing and he felt the effects of his wounds for the first time. He ripped the kunai out of his chest. He felt a rush of warmth as blood began to fill his left lung.

His gripped his chest as pain coursed though is body. It was becoming harder to breathe. His eyes fell on her as he realized the extent of his injuries. His mind began to race with all of the things he had never gotten to say to her. The blood flowing from his chest told him this was his last chance, it was now or never. He had to tell her.

He called to her as his shoulders began to slump. "I looked all these years and I failed to notice you in front of me." He faltered as he began to close the small distance between them. "Gomeneasi," he said as his breathe began to rattle. He coughed up blood as his knees gave way and his body swayed heavily.

"I know why I was given this path," he rasped as she took hold of him. "I must protect you. I can't die here." The kunochi felt tears sting as they ran over the thin cut on her face. She cradled him. "I can't die…no….I...I haven't kissed you yet," he said with his head on her lap. He smiled weakly through the pain. Using his dwindling strength he took her hand and held it near his heart. "I want you to know...I love you." His vision began to dim. His body shook slightly in her arms as he began to lose consciousness.

His gentle smile always made her feel warm inside. She loved his smile more than she had ever thought possible. But now she saw the light in her world fading as his eye began to close. She held him closer. Their faces were so close that her tears fell onto his cheeks. "I will save you… even if I must die…I will save you." She murmured. "Don't leave me…please… I love you, Kiba-kun."

Her words reached him as his world began to blur. He felt her lips brush against his as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Was it Naruto, Sauske …even Neji or Shikamaru? NO. HA. It was Kiba. I bet you didn't see that coming. If I surprised you in the least bit, please let me know via review. All my hints were very subtle. I have taken great pride in my ability to keep a good secret. Guys thank you for all of you support. Also, I would like to thank Barlow Girl and Thousand Foot Krutch for their music which helped me get through this chapter. 

Chapter 4 is in the works and I am trying to figure out how I want to develop this story. If I don't get any reviews for Ch.3, I just might knock off all the characters and never reveal our secret kunoichi's identity. threateningly holding a page of ch.4 over a paper shredder with "crazy-person" look in my eye. Don't make me do that. Don't make me be evil. Let me know if I surprised you….**R&R** pretty please.


	4. Everything To Save Him

**CHAPTER 4- EVERYTHING TO SAVE HIM**

Thank you for your patience while waiting on me to update. When it takes this long I seriously feel like a jerk. College is a hectic place. Professors are the devil. I just finished a large Spanish project and I couldn't be happier that it is over and done with. Honestly why do I go to college if it is just going to get in the way of updating for my precious reviewers. I should quit. Wait… no…then I can't take my samurai sword class next semester. Without any mad skills like samurai sword I'll never get a cool job. Don't think that I forgot about you. Ya'll reviewed, so I don't have to kill Kiba and the mystery Kunoichi. I appreciate ya'lls reviewer loyalty. Thank you for your steadfast reviewing.

Crystalazer- You are the greatest. Your review started the trickle of nice reviews that help to save Kiba and "what's-her-name"

Moonlight-reveries- I might tell you who the girl is…if I get to that smirks

Uzamaki-Girl- I am so pleased that you were surprised.

Littlesista- you are such a good little secret keeper. She knows all my literary secrets. Little sisters are the best thing in the world.

Maiden of the Dark Light- your charming review reminded me that I needed to buff out a few things and post ASAP. So thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

He was fading. She had to save him. 

The familiar voices around her assured her that back up had arrived. Akamaru nudged her and barked softly letting her know that it was safe to work. She muttered a jutsu and her hands began to glow. Sweat rolled down her temple as she worked quickly to save the man who had such a tight hold on her heart.

His breath rattled as she focused in on his organs. The damage was grim. She remembered how few nin believed in her when she first started her medical training. She flinched at the recollection. She had never expected that she would become a medical nin. 'Please' she begged within herself, 'Please find the strength to save him.' The glow intensified and her arms shook slightly from the sudden increase in chakra. "Faster, Faster. Please. Stop bleeding," she pleaded in a desperate whisper as she restored his pierced lung.

As if to answer her prayer, his heartbeat began to stabilize and his tremors subsided. 'I'll have just enough chakra left for suture' she thought relieved. Kiba's skin was closing as if pulled by an invisible thread. She felt weak and frail when she looked at how pale he was. She had barely been able to save him.

"I love you." She murmured twirling a piece of his brown hair. She lightly touched the garnet marking on his cheek. A satisfied smile came across her face. Weariness consumed her small frame as she use her last ounce of energy to whisper, "I need you more than air…please… stay with me."

With that she collapsed onto his chest allowing his heartbeat to set the tempo for her dreams. Kiba's roommate, Akamaru, whimpered anxiously as his master and the kunoichi were gathered up by their teammates. The team sped quickly towards Konoha with Akamaru leading the pack or shinobi.

White. It was everywhere. White ceiling…walls…curtains…floor…even the bed sheets. He sighed realizing his location, Konoha Hospital was not a popular destination amongst most nin and Kiba was no exception. He felt a weight sift at the end of the bed. 'She's here,' he thought with a smile.

He raised his head and saw his best friend Akamaru's head laying on the edge of the bed. Kiba began to get a bit confused. Akamaru's tail thumped against the floor joyfully as Kiba began to look around the room. 'Where is she?' he wondered. 'Someone has been here but it wasn't her. But I can sense her.' There were flowers on the table by the window. The curtains were parted slightly allowing the sun to beam gently across the bed. He followed the beam until his eye scanned over a nearby bed.

That's when he saw it. A small tuft of color. Her hair was splayed out across her pillow. She was lying in the bed next to his sleeping soundly. The anxiety had had begun to rise up inside him was quieted by the peaceful look on her face. 'She is safe,' he thought and let out a small sigh of relief. He took in everything about her appearance. There was a thin bandage to cover up the slit on her face.

He stared at her for a long time. The moments before his blackout replayed over and over in his mind. He felt an aching in his shoulder as he lifted his fingers to his lips. 'I felt her kiss me. I heard her say those words.' He looked at her with a grin spreading across his face. 'She loves me,' he mused.

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Now is the part where I decide exactly where I want my story to lead and where I want it to end. Please review. Your reviews are what keeps me going.  



	5. Waking To Find Your Dreams Are Real

**CHAPTER 5-WAKE UP TO FIND YOUR DREAMS ARE REAL**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Laura (aka lgardne6). She had a roommate who had a soundtrack of a Broadway musical. The roommate lent Laura the cd. The lovely author fell under a deep spell when she heard this wonderful music. It kept her from being able to concentrate on anything at all even gasp chapter 5. It inspired Laura with its soul consuming lyrics. (It also resulted in ideas for at least one extra chapter in this story that wasn't a part of my original non-plan.)

**Chiquilla**- I am stoked that you think it is romantic.  
**Moonlight-reveries** & **Uzamaki-Girl**- I'll get around to telling you who she is with the next two chapters I am just waiting for this certain moment.  
**Crystalazer**- I am sorry about the lack of eloquent flow. I can get a bit worked up about updating in a decent fashion and rush the writing.  
**The Infamous Jack**- I really appreciate the length and depth of your review. It means a great deal to me when people take the time to review.

* * *

A nurse came in to check on the injured nin and discovered that Kiba was awake. She held her fingers to her lips until she was right next to Kiba. She began to check his vitals. She smiled as she paused to scribble on his chart. "You are doing very well. Due to the field treatment that you recieved you should be able to go home in three days," the nurse whispered.He nodded and then averted his eyes to the slumbering kunoichi. 

"She is recovering from a total chakra drain. She tapped her entire supply. The two of you have been sleeping for three days." the nurse explained. Kiba's jaw dropped and he gapped at the nurse. 'Three days!' he thought beginning to feel a bit panicked at the lost time. His feelings were beginning to show on his face. The nurse took notice and quickly added, "Don't worry, Hokage-sama says that she will be waking up in the next day or so. She just needs rest and to take it easy."

A few close friends were allowed to stop in over the course of the afternoon. Shino stayed for a while longer than the others and left a book for Kiba. Shino had discovered that despite his prankster ways, during their academy days, Kiba secretly enjoyed reading. When it seemed as though no other visitors would be arriving, Kiba propped himself up with his pillows and pulled out the book. He read until his eyes became heavy and the book slid to his chest with his hand laying on it.

The room was filled with a rosy glow as the sun set outside. She could sense another presence in the room as she stirred lightly. She slowly opened her eyes to see rose tinted blurs. She blinked and brought her eyes into focus. She saw Kiba reclined on a hospital bed before her. He was resting with a book lying open against his toned chest.

She examined him more closely and realized that he had on reading glasses. The glasses were resting halfway down the bridge of his nose. She knew that reading small kanji gave him headache. Most of the time he just dealt with a headache because he hated being caught with his glasses on. 'They make me look like a baka' he had told her several years ago. She grinned as she took in how adorable he was sleeping with those glasses perched on his nose. She giggled at how red his face had become the last time she caught sight of him with his glasses.

'Hmmm. What a nice dream. She was laughing. Hmm….wait.' He realized that the giggling hadn't stopped when he opened his eyes. He turned towards the noise. He saw her covering her mouth as string of soft giggles continued to escape. "What?" he demanded.

"Your glasses are nice." She replied with a wide grin and a short giggle.He flushed a bit and jerked them off his face. He ruffled his hair to try and hide his embarrassment at having been caught with his glasses on. She could only hear him mumbling something about being a dork as he quickly shoved his glasses under the covers.

"I mean it Kiba-kun. You look very handsome." She blushed worse than Kiba when she realized what had slipped out. She bit her lip and averted her glance until he spoke up. "I…" he paused with an anxious expression and scratched the back of his head nervously. He tried again, "I..want to take you out when we get out of here. Would that be alright?"

She looked slightly surprised then very pleased. "Hai, Kiba-kun. I was worried that you would never ask."

* * *

She hummed to herself as she leaned against his chest with her back. Kiba was leaning up against a tree with his kunoichi sitting reclined between his legs. They had been inseparable since their release from Konoha Hospital. He pulled her out of her gentle reverie by whispering her name. "I have something for you." he said gently as he reached into his nearby bag. The canine clansman handed her a simple box with a white ribbon tied around it. 

She smiled as she opened the box and saw a pair of gauntlets inside. They were beautifully crafted out of gold with golden leather ties. The gold was etched with her favorite flower and the Inuzuka clan symbol. She turned and looked at him inquisitively when she noticed the Inuzuka symbol.

"They are worn by the women of the Inuzuka clan." He started. "But Kiba, I love them but I'm not a mem…" she began to reply. "I know. But I'd like for you to be. I would be the happiest shinobi alive if you would be my wife." Her eyes began to tear as the realization of his proposal dawned on her. "Well, could you please help the future Mrs. Inuzuka Kiba put on her new gift?" She said with a pure child-like glee. He grinned at her reply and pulled her into a slow, gentle kiss that was laced with their underlying passion.

* * *

She cleared their breakfast plates from the table and took them to the sink. They had moved in together shortly after the start of their engagement in order to spend more time together when they weren't on missions. This morning the attractive young ANBU was distracted by Kiba's upcoming mission. It was a mission that Kiba would be taking without her and that always made her a bit anxious. 

He would be leaving for a mission before lunch. He walked into the kitchen wearing only his gray pants from having showered just after breakfast. Her eyes fell to the faint remains of a scar on his chest. An image of him lying in her arms unconscious flashed through her mind. She couldn't help but shudder as she remembered how close she had been to losing him six months ago. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He smiled and pulled her close as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Please be careful and come back to me in one piece." she urged. "It's only a scouting mission. I should be back in two days. Don't worry; I will always come back to you." He replied. Within the hour Kiba was ready to leave on his mission and exchanging 'I love you's with a beautiful young woman as his team headed toward the forest. Kiba hustled after his team but stole a smoldering kiss from his fiancé before stepping through Konoha's gates.

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I am so sorry for the wait. Please R&R. I will update as soon as I can but I have finals through the 13th. Special thanks to mhinrich and foolycoolyshippo on their help with this chapter. Arigato. 


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

Ahh my dearest fans. This is indeed the chapter you have been waiting for. But first my mad props to my wonderful reviewers.

Foolycoolyshippo-you are my evil twin in a pod and a great friend for helping me with my master plan.Thanks for all the help.

Littlesista- I love you and that is all.

Crystalazer thanks for the error check I hope this chapter is to your liking.

Uzamaki-Girl- me too!

BAM. HERE IS THE WONDERFUL CHAPTER OF TRUTH! just for ya'll.

* * *

CHAPTER 6-AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR

She had slept soundly through the night and dreamed of a certain Inuzuka clansman all night. She laid in bed pondering over her wonderful dreams. The sunlight had been pouring through the curtains for twenty minutes. 'You've lazed about long enough. It's time to get up.' she thought to herself. Little beads of light scattered across the ceiling as she pulled her gauntlets of the bedside table. She moved her wrists from side to side as she watched the beads dance. Then she simply stared at their beautiful engravings. 'I get to marry Inuzuka Kiba. I am the luckiest woman alive.' She thought beaming to herself.

She went into the kitchen and began to look for breakfast. Starring into the fridge she saw some bacon and smiled. 'Bacon is Kiba's favorite. I'll save it so he can have it tomorrow morning once he returns,' she thought. Kiba was scheduled to arrive in time for a decent brunch the next morning. She made a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table.

She finished her cereal and put on her gear. The young ANBU headed out to a secluded spot in the woods to spar with an old teammate. He drilled her mercilessly and she returned the favor. When the sun began to set she called to him that he should call it a day. She began to walk towards the home that she shared with Kiba. It was near the edge of the village, with a large yard so Akamaru could roam.

She once she arrived home she pulled out her keys. She fumbled exhaustedly with her keys and the lock. She turned the lock and pushed through the door. She slipped off her shoes and threw her kunai pouch onto a table by the door. . It was pitch black throughout the house but she didn't care. She could only think of how good it would feel to be in bed as she made towards the hallway where she and Kiba slept. 'Food first.' She thought wearily.

She turned toward the unlit living room and took a step. At that moment, she heard the faintest sound imaginable. It was the sound of flowing chakra. She froze. She realized that a sense of foreboding was coursing through her body. She reached towards where her kunai pouch resided. Her eyes widened when she remembered their location several feet away. Before she could move towards them she felt the intruder reveal their chakra. It was large, frightening and very familiar. She stared into the abyss as she felt the chakra come a little closer.

A calm voice came from the darkness. "I'm only going to ask you nicely once. I'm leaving Konoha and I want you to come with me. If you stay with Kiba you will only be held back and grounded to this useless village."

"I think I'll try defying gravity. With Kiba you can't pull me down." She growled taking a step away from the approaching shadowy figure.

"You really are that dog's stupid bitch aren't you! I asked you nicely once but now I am going to take what I want before that dog has the chance." His voice was ruthless and it sounded very close to her now.

With insane sped, a fist connected with her stomach and she went flying back across the living room. She obliterated the long, thin table against the wall as she made an indention in the wall. "I will have what I want. Make no mistake" He growled. He moved closer to her as he spoke and she watched his shadow creep across her body. She looked up at the towering shinobi and gasped when she saw the way he looked at her. As his shadow eclipsed her small frame, he hissed out her name, "Sakura."

* * *

So moonlight-reveries, I finally let you know. Are ya'll happy to see the unveiling of my master plan? I have several ideas being thrown around between me and foolycoolyshippo. I would like input as to what ya'll wanna see in chapter 7. You never know you just might influence me. I also want to know… did I surprise anybody? Ya'll make my world go round with those reviews. If you are this far I know you already read it so please review it. Your thoughts please. 


	7. The Seduction

Wow, what a wait huh. I'm sorry about that. It makes me feel like a sucky person to do that to you.GOMEN.I was tragicly stranded with no word processor over break and my current school schedule is just murder. I got several new reviewers last chapter.Thanks to everyone ( KibaSakuFangirl , Sanosuke-1, mksanime, Fiona McKinnon, blacksheep18, DudettRin101, moonlight-reveries, Violet1991, littlesista, Crystalazer, Uzamaki-Girl). I hope ya'll enjoy this rather unique chapter.

_

* * *

_

_With insane sped, a fist connected with her stomach and she went flying back across the living room. She obliterated the long, thin table against the wall as she made an indention in the wall. "I will have what I want. Make no mistake" He growled. He moved closer to her as he spoke and she watched his shadow creep across her body. She looked up at the towering shinobi and gasped when she saw the way he looked at her. As his shadow eclipsed her small frame, he hissed out her name, "Sakura."_

His chakra was emitting a red glow around his body and black etchings covered his flawless skin. She began to shift her weight amongst the debris. Her assailant was too fast for her to even finish her plan of escape. The prodigy grabbed her wrists and jerked her upward. Before she could respond she found herself pinned against the wall starring into a pair of crimson optics. Her hands were over her head and his forearm held her shoulder to the wall. The intensity of his gaze was unnerving and she couldn't seem to look away. It was as if she had grown roots and could budge from the spot. Her mind was racing as she fought with herself to find an escape route.

'Time for plan B,' Sasuke mused. 'Just appeal to her insecurities and she will come crawling back to me like always, seeking my love. Once I have her back both her body and her medic skills will serve me well.' Her courage was wavering and it did not go unnoticed by her assailant. 'You can fake the uchiha she wants long enough to fool her. Start with your apperence Sasuke' he told himself. His chakra aura faded and the black etchings began to recede. He abruptly ended the silence, "Inuzuka is pathetic and you are twice as pathetic for staying with him. People like him make you weak. Please don't be weak." "I can make you stronger, come with me. I need you. I love you and I want to have you by my side when I finally avenge my clan." His eyes became onyx and seemed to actually hold an emotion. He leaned closer to her so that their foreheads were touching as he continues, "I want you to help my clan start over. Please Sakura, don't be weak."

Her inner battle came to a screeching halt when she realized that he was right about her. She closed her eyes as the word echoed in her mind. It was the word that made her so expendable. She wanted to erase its existence. It was then that she realized what had to be done. After the Uchiha's vows she had found a way to destroy the word forever. It would never haunt her again. "Sasuke …" she breathed. "I…I thought I would never hear you say those words. Gomen Sasuke. I never meant to be this weak I just thought that you would never love me back." A small smile graced her face as the Uchiha smirked. 'I have her right where I want her. Now I get to have some fun' he mused. "What about the dog?" he asked for his own amusement. "What you have to offer me is far better than anything that Inuzuka could ever dream of giving me. You are what I have always wanted since the moment I first saw you." She replied.

The sharingan user was satisfied with her response and decided to seek even greater gratification. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a bit soft at first and then quickly became very aggressive. He nearly paused when he realized that she was returning his kisses measure for measure. He loosed his hold on her hands once he realized. Her attentions made him want to take total control over her. He would rid her of inuzuka's mark. He untied one of her gauntlets and tossed it to the floor. She deepened the kiss as her fiancé's symbol clanked dully against the floor. He freed her left arm and ran his hand all the way down it enjoying how soft it was. He worked his kisses down her jaw and onto her neck.

She let out a small gasp and Sasuke mentally applauded himself. As he felt her free hand run over his shoulder and into his hair he felt his self control slipping. She pulled his body closer and he gladly complied. Sakura leaned in towards his neck. Her lips brushed against his ear and her breathing grew a little heavier. He pressed into her body, eliciting a small shudder from her entire body. She whispered into his ear, "I've wanted to do this ever since you left me so long ago. When you put me off for so long after Naruto brought you back, I'd given up hope of being close to you. Oh Sasuke…god for so long I have wanted you to see when I look at you … I see" She tilted her head and nipped his ear as she moaned softly. Her hand roamed to his temple gently pressing against it. "I see darkness."

At her last word, he felt a searing heat jolt from her finger tips before she released his temple. The Uchiha held his head with one hand and shoved her away with the other. His world suddenly became black. He fell to the floor and screamed out in agony, "You stupid, annoying bitch! What have you done?"

"Paybacks a bitch. You can't win everything Sasuke." She replied. "Your sharingan will never work again and your eyesight will be worse than your brother's." He growled in a feral tone at this new knowledge. He was still on his knees trying to find an escape from the pain that coursed through his eyes. "What you did tonight makes you a criminal. Just give up Sasuke, surrender."

A drop of blood rolled out of the former sharingan owner's eye. The veins that used to carry the chakra to them had burst and were seeping out. Sakura was slightly stunned. She had never seen her former teammate cry and now it looked as if he were crying blood. She watched as his fingers felt the steaks on his face and watched the rage form across his features. He brought his face upwards to face her and chilled her blood with one word. "DIE"

* * *

Alright ladies and gentleman...what did you think?** If you have any grammar or spelling comments just pm me**, I had a rushed edit (no really I mean it. I get very annoyed when people post errors in the reveiw and was in a fit over it this morning.) I hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter. Let me know by hitting go.  



	8. Fighting with Fire

So it's been a while. I'm really sorry about that. I have had truck loads of personal things going on in addition to my school stuff. I may finally be able to hammer out the rest of this fic over break. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Previously...

_A drop of blood rolled out of the former sharingan owner's eye. The veins that used to carry the chakra to them had burst and were seeping out. Sakura was slightly stunned. She had never seen her former teammate cry and now it looked as if he were crying blood. She watched as his fingers felt the steaks on his face and watched the rage form across his features. He brought his face upwards to face her and chilled her blood with one word. "DIE"_

* * *

The blinded Uchiha lunged towards where he felt her chakra against the wall. His arm was engulfed in lightning as an eerie crackling filled the air. Sakura rolled out of the way with neck break speed. Small bit of plaster fell into her crouching form as she looked towards her previous spot on the wall. The Uchiha was glued to the spot with his back to her, breathing heavily. He snarled in frustration. She focused her eyes more closely and discovered the source of his frustration. The force of the chidori forced his arm into the wall nearly to his shoulder. A dark aura surrounded his body and familiar etchings returned to his body.

She slunk down low against the wall, masking her chakra. Her brain was in overdrive trying to formulate a plan to handle the enraged Uchiha. Her ex-team mate was seething as he began trying to free his arm from the confines of the wall. The traitor turned away from the wall with a twisted smirk on his face. 'Oh God! Think faster!' She thought.

However faster wasn't fast enough as the Uchiha inhaled. Sakura tensed as the home she shared with Kiba began to catch fire. Her old teammate's voice echoed through the room, naming jutsus from a happier time in their childhood. The fire was ripping up the walls toward the ceiling and rolling across the floor creating a grid of flames. Sakura weapons were near the door engulfed in a searing heat. Smoke was filling the air before a clear plan could form. Her eyes stung painfully and sweat from the fire trickled down her brow and into her eyes. She needed to form a way for the smoke to escape so that she could regain her advantage over the newly impaired Uchiha. 'I've got it,' Sakura thought as she glanced towards the ceiling.

There was a resounding smash as a chakra charged punch connected with the wall. A large crack splintered rapidly towards the ceiling. Sakura smirked as the charka burst, sending fiery pieces of the ceiling crashing into the floor. Sakura was redesigning the battlefield to her advantage. Smoke was beginning to escape through the makeshift sky light. If she worked quickly enough she would be able to clear out enough smoke to regain her vision and change the terrain enough to force Sasuke to lose his footing.

She saw her dislodged engagement bracer reflecting the encroaching blaze about ten yards away near the door. More of the ceiling began to crumble down over her head as she rolled towards the reminder of the promise she shared with her lover. As her rolls brought her towards her missing bracer, she yanked a kunai out of the floor boards. Her hand grasped the armor in time for a leg to appear in her vision as it came increasingly closer to her face. She moved her kunai to slice the appendage and as she sliced the muscles below the Uchiha's knee cap she felt blazing steel pierce her skin and glide along under her shoulder blade.

The playing field was growing increasingly more even. His right leg was rather useless and Sakura's left arm could barely function with a kunai jamming her whole shoulder blade into place. His impaired vision and mobility gave her a fighting chance. However she was beginning to tire and the Uchiha show no sign of stopping until she had stopped breathing. With that revelation Sasuke vanished in the puff of fire. "Where is he?" she hissed. Before she could even think of her next move she found herself stunned and against the wall with a kunai against her neck.

As Sakura braced herself for the end, a hollow thudding sound came from behind the sharingan master. Sasuke's eyes widened only slightly before he hit the floor with a groan. Kiba paused in the smoldering doorway for a brief second before catching up to Akamaru. Smoke masked his handsome features only his outline was visible as the blaze raged against the pitch black beyond the threshold. With barley visible speed, the canine clansman connected with the Uchiha. A powerful kick sent the injured traitor crashing into the hearth. Sasuke was strewn across the pile of crumbled ceiling looking dazed.

A predatory snarl escaped his lips as Kiba pulled the traitor up to eye level by the collar and slammed his fist into the Uchiha's gut again. Blood came pouring out of his traitorous mouth as Kiba reared up for another face shattering blow. "Kiba, stop!" Sakura cried, "Let Tsunade decide what to do with that bastard. We've already had enough excitement tonight." His grip laxed and he let the Uchiha slump to the floor in a heap.

Fellow ANBU filled the burning house and took the traitor away. Kiba scooped up his wife to be and speed to the hospital. Her fellow medics treated her injuries and ordered her to stay the night. Kiba stayed by her side all night with his arms around her. He stroked the side of her face as she drifted off to sleep. "Good night my kunoichi, you were amazing today and tomorrow we will find out what his fate is. Sleep tight, I'll be here all night."

* * *

Please R&R. Much love and appreciation!!!!!!!!

lg


	9. He Loved Her Laughter

Some of you may want to kill me when you hear that the last 4 paragraphs of this story have been done for over a year. It is always the in between that gives me trouble. I was on my way to posting and I had to stop to help an old lady cross the street and then I go lost on the road of life and…..haha you know how it is. Someday I may revamp this fic and if I do it may be under an alt penname. But we'll see, only time can tell. It's been a long wait but I'm happy to present the last bits of "He Loved Her Laughter."

* * *

The room was eerily still. ANBU lined the walls and two more stood before a giant desk, holding a prisoner who was bound tightly in wire with seals fixed over his body. No one spoke, but Shizune looked around the room uneasily as she waited behind her Hokage. Tsunade's eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed. Her hands were folded and they rested against her mouth as she carefully chose her words. The only thing more terrifying than her drunken rants was when she said nothing at all. This was the second time Uchiha Sasuke had stood in front her, awaiting judgment.

Her eyes opened but remained downcast as she spoke, "Uchiha, when you returned to this village you were granted mercy. You received probation and ANBU surveillance, you were even reinstated. Last night you attack an unarmed nin of Konoha. Mercy was clearly wasted on you, Uchiha Sasuke."

The older medic's face became extremely calm as she looked upon the traitor before her. "Cell 243-A should do nicely." Something malicious flashed across her eyes as she continued with a smirk, "Be sure to get comfortable. I assure you it will be the last thing you ever see, Uchiha."

* * *

Laughter was ringing through the courtyard of the Inuzuka home. Kiba sat out on the porch, leaning up against a beam, with a smile evident on his features. Laugh lines were faintly visible around his eyes as he watched the spectacle before him. A pretty girl of four was playing tag with her eight year old brother. Both sported tawny hair like their father's that was streaked with bits of pink that clearly came from their mother. They darted around the courtyard. The game soon became an all out Inuzuka match when Kiba was tackle by a little ball of giggles. "You're it Daddy!" she squealed as she turned to run. Her giggling grew louder as saw the previously tackled form ready for action. Before she could get her feet of the porch she had been scooped up into a bundle in her father's arms. "You have your mother's laugh little one." he said as he spun her around.

He felt the presence of his wife behind him. "Aunt Hanna says dinner is ready. Go wash up." The dog nin deposited their daughter on the ground while calling to their son. He seemed to have started a wrestling match with Akamaru once their game of tag had resolved. Both children and dog alike bounded towards the house, but both parents couldn't miss the pleading look the young nin-in-training gave his mother was he passed.

Once the children were inside, Kiba pulled his favorite medic into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands were resting on a sizable bump around her middle. She placed her smaller hands over his and traced small scars on his veteraned hands.

"Well, Mrs. Inuzuka, do you plan on telling me what that look was all about?" he asked with interest.

"That son of ours asked me again when he can get his own Akamaru."

"He is determined that the more he asks the sooner you'll think he is ready." She replied. The Inuzuka leader chuckled and sighed.

"Are you ready to have two more, Kiba-kun?"

She said leaning into his chest. "Ye…wait, two?," he replied.

She giggled and placed her hands on top of his. "Yes, two. I'm having twins. Tsunade confirmed my suspicions this morning." Sakura looked up over her shoulder and was able to make out an ecstatic grin on her husband's face. The beaming kunoichi laughed and leaned back into her husband. Her husband just let out a contented sigh, he loved her laughter.

-El Fin-

* * *

A part of me is sad that this story is done but it has drawn itself into a beautiful close. I hope you have enjoyed this story. It may have taken quite some time but I hope it was worth it. It has been a good experience for me. I finally finished a piece of fiction...wow what a feeling. Good luck in all that you do. Best wishes!

lgardne6


	10. A Final Note from the Author

Due to a bit of author stupidity I accidently shifted all the reviews from ch.8 to ch.9 through a series of stupid moves. So Those who were sweet enough to review on "Fighting with Fire" you can review on this chapter since I threw off your groove. Sorry about that. But to make up for it may I recommend...

Lady Hanaka

D.A. Nico

Leafygirl

Serenanna

All of these authors are charming individuals with lovely stories. I wish both them and you all the best!!


End file.
